Escapades at Nevermore High
by melgault96
Summary: We follow the cast of RWBY as they head into their Sophomore year in high school. In this year they will experience the joy and pain of high school life. Tears will be shed, laughs a plenty will be had, and A LOT of ice cream bar dates will happen. (High school AU)


_**Welcome to my first ever fanfiction ummm not exactly sure what to say here but uhh yeah hope y'all enjoy and stuff I'll try to update as often as i can but schedules and all that so please be patient with me**_

* * *

We open to a bright new day in the town of Austin and a very special day at that. It just so happens to be the beginning of a brand new school year. For the students and for the faculty of Nevermore High School so begins the long and arduous path towards the end of the year. Little do they know for nine students this year would bring more than just more knowledge. Tears, pain, loss, triumph, love lost and found, and plenty of ice cream bar dates.

"It has been four months since the tragic traffic accident that claimed the lives of 2 young Nevermore High School students and severely wounded another passenger." these words were stated with the sound of faux understanding. The news caster behind the desk looked into the camera as she continued with the report. " The investigation into the accident points to brake failure as its cause."

"Thats real comforting… A faulty brake line killed my best friend.." Jaune says as he slowly tosses on his backpack and heads towards the door. As he heads out he takes one last look through the doorway into the lifeless empty apartment "I'm heading out" and with a sigh makes his way towards the bus stop.

"….. A memorial plaque will be placed near the front steps of the school today in memory of Pyrrha Nikos and Roman Torchwick. So please give the contractors their space. That's all for today's nevermore news report this is Weiss Schnee signing off" With that a high pitched electrical whine screeched over the P.A system and everyone in the hallway resumed their usual chatter and idle banter on nothing and everything. Well almost everyone…."I wish they'd cut that shit off. It's enough that i have to hear apathetic news people talk about "memorializing such tragic loss of life". Now i got listen to little miss Snowbodycares' whiny ass voice saying the exact same thing. Fucking blows." Jaune finishes his monologue and lays his head on the desk hoping to get a minute of rest. After what seemed to be only a few seconds of sleep there was a loud bang and Jaune felt his desk shake so he shot right up and screamed "Oh Fuck Me RIght In The Asshole!" As he got his bearings he realized he was still in class, but oddly there were only a few people in the class to hear his exclamation.

"Well well Jauney boy learned some new words in the last few months huh?" Jaune whipped around ready to tear the person who tore him from his nap a new one. Luckily he bit his tongue because if he hadn't the blonde in front of him surely would've ripped it out. Standing in front of him with her classic shit-eating grin was one miss Yang Xiao long. "Sooo was that a request or an order lover boy?" She casually leaned against the wall next to Jaune's desk

"Hahaha very funny Yang. How's it goin'? Where's the rest of the gang?"

Yang just shrugged " The two lovebirds are outside, Nora climbed a tree after a squirrel for some reason. Miss money bags is in the office pestering our new homeroom teacher about grades or whatever. My sister and girlfriend are in the cafeteria talking to the lunch lady."

"Wait why is everyone out doing things?" Jaune asked as far as he knew it was still supposed to be 1st period. To his dismay and terror when he looked over to the clock he noticed it was well into the school day. He turned to Yang in a panic " Dude why didn't someone wake me up?"

"I can answer that question Mr. Arc." The familiar stern voice of Ms. Glynda Goodwitch wrang in his ears. He mentally cursed his past self for choosing to binge watch the new X-ray and Vav series last night. " You see Mr. Arc unlike most teachers i can see the value of sleep so i told the other students and teachers to let you sleep. Anyway off you go…. OH! And Jaune you're in charge of showing the new student around the school have fun~ OH! She goes by Neo just so you know."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Jaune exclaimed standing up.

The final bell tolls as everyone in Professor Port's last period biology class stood and headed toward the exit. Jaune plodded around at the end of the line out the door. As he left the room and turned to head towards the exit he bumped into something rather small. He looked down to find a pint sized girl looking up at him rather angrily.

"OH sh- I'm sorry about that." He offered a small smile which wasn't returned in the slightest. She looked at him as if expecting something with a slight scowl on her face. Then Jaune noticed something rather odd about his new acquaintance. She had different colored eyes one was a rich brown and the other a soft pink oddly enough her hair was the same as well. As he continued to examine he found a name tag with the name Neo on it stuck to her chest.

" Neo?...… OH so you're the new kid huh? How convenient! Hi my name is Jaune. Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls off the tongue the ladies love it." Neo shot him a questioning glare. " A-at least i think so….." She nodded and began to let her eyes wander elsewhere. Jaune let out a heavy sigh. " Anyway it's my job to show you around so how about we get started?" She gave a small uninterested nod and followed slowly behind Jaune.

* * *

-Neo's pov-

As Neo followed Jaune around the school she got the sense that while he was a clumsy, childish, stupid idiot he probably wasn't all that bad of a person. Not only that but something in his voice sounded and felt oddly familiar she just couldn't put a finger on it at the moment. While coming out of her deep thoughts she heard the back half of a question from Jaune. It was something to do with a locker? She tilted her head a bit questioningly

"You weren't even listening to me were you?!" Jaune accused. Neo sheepishly smiled and lowered her head to show she was sorry Jaune however wasn't really paying her any mind. "Why am i even asking of course you weren't no one ever does… anyway what's your locker number?" Neo quickly produced a piece of paper with the numbers 246 on it that Ms. Goodwitch had given her and handed it to her guide. After a short moment of silence he let out a small chuckle, a very bitter sounding chuckle. "Ain't that some shit… alright follow me. I'm locker 245 by the way."

After a short walk and a flight of stairs they reached Neo's locker. She walked over to it and opened it and began to toss her books in. Jaune just leaned back against the locker next to her spacing out. She was very confused on his sudden change of mood. She closed her locker and that seemed to jolt the daydreaming boy out of his thoughts. When he turned back to her she noticed a singular streak of moisture on his cheek and as she looked up into his eyes she realized he was holding in tears. _But why? D-did i do something wrong? What's going on?_ The boy seemed to notice the worry on her face and quickly wiped away his tears and smiled

"Sorry its just i started to remember some things i really would've rather not remembered right now…" Neo gave him an inquisitive head tilt. " It's nothing really… it's just that used to be my best friend's locker. Anyway it's getting late let's get outta here." With a quick turn the boy was on his way Neo followed behind slowly.

As they began their slow descent down the stairs Jaune stopped and turned to Neo and, with the earnest sincerity that only a dingus like him could have, he asked "You don't talk very much do you?" Neo couldn't help herself she collapsed on the floor in a fit of silent laughter. Jaune just stood there stunned. What had he said that had been so funny? The sudden outburst of laughter was over as quickly as it began and Neo slowly got to her feet. She pulled out her phone and began to type away when she was done she showed Jaune what she had written.

 _You're right i don't talk very much…. Or at all for that matter._ Jaune looked from her phone to her and back and forth a few more times after that with a face that held a plethora of feelings that Neo much to her chagrin had seen all too often. Jaune composed himself after a pause he attempted to speak " How…. W-what….. " with a sigh he sat down on the last step. "Why not?" he finally asked. Neo gave a sad smile and pointed to her throat and there Jaune notice a jagged scar about 2 inches long. Jaune unconsciously reach towards his own throat.

Neo gave him a sad smile and shrugged as if to say _hey what are you gonna do?._ With that Neo turned and headed in the direction of the exit leaving jaune with more than his fair share of questions.

When she reached outside she stopped by the construction site not too far from the steps. While it wasn't completed the plaque for the memorial had been put up already. She stood there paying her respects to the students who had died. She started to drift off into a daydream, or maybe it was more of a memory. As she drifted off something jolted her back to reality. She looked to her right and it was Jaune with his hand lightly placed on her shoulder.

" Are you feeling alright?" Jaune asked. Neo had heard this question many times before always with feigned concern of adults whose only concern was if they'd have to pay for something. This time however there was nothing but genuine concern and worry. She looked up at him and offered him a reassuring nod. "Oh okay…. Uhh … good." Jaune looked over to the plaque with a small sneer he shook his inner hostility off and turned to Neo " anyway it's getting late so i'm gonna head home you should too". With this he turned and started towards his house. Not to long into his walk he noticed that someone was following closely behind him. He turned around to find Neo plodding along behind him without a care in the world. "Uhhhhh hey the tour is over so you don't have to follow me around anymore". Neo tilted her head and pulled out her phone quickly typing something up. She turned her phone towards him and the message read. _I'm not following you dingus! My house is in this direction._

With that Jaune shut up and accepted the fact that he had a new walking buddy, at least for today. Little did they know walking home together would become much more than a one time coincidence. In fact they shared much more in common than just a walk home, much much more. These realizations and all the emotions to come all have a common factor the plaque in front of the school. This simple bronze plaque with a very simple message inscribed.

IN MEMORY OF PYRRHA NIKOS AND ROMAN TORCHWICK

* * *

 **Well thats it for the first chapter hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I'll try my hardest to keep this updated as frequently as I can. Reviews are welcome.**

 **I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
